


The Pack Moon

by Moondust_Yikisoul



Series: Of Wolf Packs, Death Eaters, and the Order of Flying Chickens one shots [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Full Moon, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondust_Yikisoul/pseuds/Moondust_Yikisoul
Summary: On the full moon of June (Wich also happened to be a lunar eclipse) of 1992 Rose and Remus go through their first Transphomation together.





	The Pack Moon

It was the week of the first full moon of the summer and Remus was worried sick. It would be the first time since the Wizarding war that he would be with another Werewolf. Rose was that worried but she could tell that nothing she said eased her uncle's worry. Harry would be spending the night at with Newt and Credence as they went to watch The Silkie Migration on the cost of Ireland. And after pleading with Hagrid, the gamekeeper had let them have Fluffy. Before the Magizoologist had left he helped Snape, Remus and Sirius Transphorm the Master bedroom into a miniature wolf den complete with a giant dog bed and an enchanted ceiling. Still, Remus was worried. 

"Rem?" Sirius and asked his husband. Remus responded," What if Moony doesn't take well to Rose? what if he attacks her. Oh, Sirius, I am scared. I never let Rose stay with me on the full moon before, even after I found out about her animagus form."

"Remmy, relax. You were like this when James, myself, and Peter told you what we did remember?" the other Gryffindor told him.

* * *

 

_Hogwarts grounds school year 1972-1973 Marauders fifth year:_

_"Moony?" James Potter asked his friend. They were in their dorm in the Gryffindor Tower. Remus "Moony" John Lupin looked up from his book to see his three friends James Potter, Sirius Orion Black, and Peter Pettigrew._

_"James? what is it?" Remus replied. He looked at each of his friends, letting his eyes linger on Sirius a little longer than the others. It was only 19 days into their fifth year but Remus only other Friend Lilly Evens could tell that his longtime crush on his fellow Marauder had grown tenfold since he told her about in third year. And if on the Full moon since the other three boys had found out his furry little problem his wolf would wine at the thought of the oldest Black child well no one needed to know._

_James looked at his friend and said," We have been working on something since we found out about your furry little problem."_

_'Oh no...' Remus thought to himself but asked," What?"_

_At that James smiled and said," Moony meet Prongs"_

_And within a blink where James once stood now stood a young stag. the Stag looked to be about 3 years old but there were patches of unruly fur all along the body, and if you looked close enough one could see slightly dark patches of fur that looked like a pair of glasses._

_"James?" Remus asked only slightly confused. The stag shook his head in a way that a normal Stag would never do. Remus felt his heart explode and opened his mouth to say something but Peter said," A... and meet W...Worm...Wormtail."_

_Soon there was a plumb rat there in his spot. Though at the time nothing remotely different could be used to tell by the naked eye. Remus felt like crying but he looked at Sirius exepetedly and Sirus said," Meet Padfoot."_

_A black grim dog stood in the Teen's spot. The dog jumped up onto Remus and gave him a big lick on his face._

_"Sirus!" Remus exclaimed as he tried to push the canine down. In his mind, he heard a reply," What?"_

_Soon after that, the trio shifted back and Remus asked," Why?"_

_"Why else Moony? We didn't want you to spend the Full moons alone. Were the Marauders after all," Sirius replied and Remus shook his head," I am always fine... "_

_"Yeah Fine... you just tear at your own skin the entire night. Lisen, Werewolves are only dangerous to human yeah?" Sirus asked the teen. he nodded and replied," yes..."_

_"So we'll be fine Remmy. I promise and I never go back on my promise," Sirus said. Remus nodded knowing that once Sirus Black put his mind to something there was no stopping him._

* * *

"Yes, I remember Pads, I also remember that you had promised me you would always be there on the full moon from then on," Remus replied. Sirius nodded and told him," And I did my best didn't I. I was locked up in Azkaban for seven years but you know what. There was a man there who did tattoos. I had him tattoo the moon cycles on my wrist. Even had one of the guards enchant it so I could always know when you need me and I wasn't there. Remus John Lupin-Black I promise that I won't let you harm Rose."

"I know Pads... I know Pads," Was Remus's reply.

* * *

 

On the 15th of July, the residents Werewolfs of Grimaled Place had stayed in their room most of the day. The mode of the house had drasticly changed from being fulled of engery to being one of worry, fear, and dread. Rose had locked her self in her room, only allowing Lokies, Remus, Fluffy and Kreacher in. Remus had locked himself in the newly made den and only allowed Sirius and Kreacher in. The latter having to be in his animagus form. As the Sun started to get lower in the sky Sirius sat next to Rose's door waiting for Custos Fluffy to bring out the girl. The young girl had already transformed and was refusing to come out of her room. 

* * *

 

"Custos? Where are we?" A scared Batpaw asked the only familiar object in her senses. The Cerberus barked in response,"We are in your den Paws." 

"Is that why I smell pack but don't see anyone else?" She asked.  He nodded all three of his heads then picked up the small wolf (at least compared to the Cerberus) with his middle head then trotted out the door and set her down to Sirius. Now compared to both him and Remus her wolf form was only slightly bigger than her animagus one but she was still smaller than both of the adults. (this because of her age) Sirius as Padfoot picked up Rose by the scruff and carried her all the way to what was once the master bedroom. His ears perked up when he heard The still human Remus say," Pads?"

The Animagus nouged the door softly before slipping through to the new den. Batpaws imedently whimpered. She had never felt an Alpha wolf before and was only a little bit frightening. But once she smelt with both her sense(physical and Mage) she knew she should not to be scared. Padfoot set her down and she pattered over to Remus just as the Moon rose. 

As Remus turned to Moony he didn't fight his instincts. Years of Fighting them had done nothing good for him so he let the wolf take over. Soon Moony sniffed Paws and licked her to let the younger knew she was safe. He did the same with Padfoot but afterwards, he tackled the Animagus to the ground and completely covered him in wolf slobber. Paws soon joined in and the three played around long past midnight. Around 4:01 the three had crawled up into a pile on the large dog bed and slept. At 6:02 Moony turned back to Remus and Picked up Paws and gently carried her to her own bed then layied back down with Padfoot. 

When Sirius woke it was sometime close to noon and Remus was fast asleep. The dog Animagus morphed back into human tossed on a robe and went to check on Rose. The young witch was safely snoring away in her bed curled up next to the Cerberuse left head.            


End file.
